Ash's Dream
by MoLtReS146
Summary: Simple: Ash has a weird dream. It's short, but sweet.


One day, Ash & co are walking down a dirt path when Team Rocket  
comes and attempts to steal Pikachu. (As usual.) They manage to grab  
Pikachu and  
run away with him, but you know who are running close behind them.  
"Hey, you can never get away with Pikachu!" shouted Ash madly.  
"We can?" asked Jesse, with an evil grin.  
"You guys always fail! He's right!" added Misty.  
"Maybe not this time!" said James.

"You think so?" blurted Tracey.  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Meowth.  
"PIKA PI!" Pikachu wanted Ash to save him quickly.  
"Priiiiiiiiiii!" Togepi was afraid that they'd never recover Ash's electric  
mouse.  
Team Rocket ended up tripping on a tree root and let go of Pikachu in the  
process. As the trio of villians were still laying on the ground, Pikachu  
quickly joined Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Togepi and the five of them ran away.

  
That night, Ash had a dream. He, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi were  
standing on a mountain. Not an ordinary mountain, this one was made out of  
whipped cream, vanilla ice cream, pudding, and icing. They are standing on the  
summit, looking around, when Team Rocket comes up, grabs Pikachu, and runs away  
again. Then there is a brief chase around the mountain. Unlike before, Ash & co  
don't get Pikachu back as Team Rocket runs away with him.  
Then an ice cream avalanche comes and pushes the four remaining down the  
mountain, into a forest, and into a pool of green slime. Ash and Tracey climb  
out, and the two of them try to help the other two. Tracey holds a stick out and  
pulls Togepi to safety. Ash reaches his hand out to Misty. When his hand is just  
inches from hers, Misty becomes all gooey and turns into a Muk. Ash turns and  
sees Tracey turn into a Rhyhorn. Togepi floats away.  
Ash is about to scream when he finds himself floating around in black  
nothingness with a rainbow colored spiral in the background. Then one specimen  
of all 251 Pokemon come, join appendages with him to form a circle, and begin to  
dance and sing. As music plays, a Missingno comes up in the middle of the big  
circle and dances along, too.  
Then all the Pokemon disappear and Ash is standing in an amusement park. In  
front of him is the roller coaster. One train of cars comes by with a Gyarados  
stretched over it. On its back is Brock, Gary, and some Nurse Joys and Officer  
Jennys. Ash then glances over at the teacup ride and sees Duplica, Lorelei  
(Prima), and the Samurai kid spinning one of the cups. Jogging over to the log  
flume, he sees Misty's sisters and Gary's cheerleaders. On the rocking boat, Ash  
spots the pirate guy and Melody. As he jogs to the entrance, he sees a family of  
five floating around. Looking behind him, he sees Butch, Cassidy, and Lawrence  
III chasing him. Ash runs faster, slips on a red banana peel, and finds himself  
in the park's parking lot. In the corner of his eye, he sees Misty and Tracey  
walk into the park. A funky looking 50's style car drives by slowly, with Jesse,  
James, and Meowth in it. A gorilla follows. Then some stick figures walk up to  
the admission booth. Ash then looks ahead! of him as Pikachu runs by.  
"PIKACHU!!" he shouts as he tries to get his beloved Pokemon. Before Ash  
reaches Pikachu, Pikachu jumps into a manhole, which disappears.  
The ground beneath him then crumbles, and Ash falls into a bargain store. A  
5-year old kid looks at him and says obnoxiously "Whur's yor POKEEMANS?!?!?"  
"It's POKEMON!" shouts Ash as he runs out of the store. He finds the store  
to be on a cliff in a mountainous area. A Dragonite stands at the edge of the  
cliff. Needing a form of escape, Ash jumps at the Dragonite, but the Pokemon  
vanishes, causing him to plummet down the cliff. He thinks it's over, when he  
feels something grab at him and lift him up. It's a giant Pidgeot, and it soars  
over the mountains and valleys with Ash in its feet. Ash is having fun. After a  
bit of flying, the Pidgeot lets him go and he wakes up...

  
Ash thinks about the major dream/nightmare he just had, and starts to worry  
about Pikachu. The yellow rodent jumps up near his face, and Ash is relieved  
that he's okay.  
"Come on, Ash, I feel like having breakfast at that Penny's Pancake House  
today," said Misty.  
Ash stumbled out of bed, changed into his regular clothes, and soon, the  
five of them went for breakfast...THE END


End file.
